1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved propellant storage construction and to improved parts therefor as well as to the methods of making the improved parts for the propellant storage construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,583 to Miller et al to provide a propellant storage construction having a chamber for storing the propellant and a passage means leading to the chamber and containing a valve unit therein for opening and closing the passage means, the passage means having flow restricting means therein intermediate the valve unit and the chamber to limit the flow rate of the propellant from the chamber through the valve unit when the valve unit is in an open position to dispense the propellant. For example, see the flow restricting tube 30 having the crimped end 36 in FIGS. 4 and 17 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,583 to Miller.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,431 to Wilson et al to provide a propellant storage construction having a storing chamber for storing the propellant and a passage means leading to the storage chamber and containing a valve unit therein for opening and closing the passage means, the construction having a pressure regulating means operatively associated with the valve unit for operating the valve unit in relation to the pressure of the propellant. The pressure regulating means comprises a self-contained capsule having a movable wall for engaging the valve unit and an opposed wall spaced therefrom by a side wall. The construction has wall means cooperating with the capsule to define an output chamber for receiving propellant dispensed from the storing chamber through the valve unit. An annular sealing means is disposed between and against the capsule and the wall means to define the output chamber therebetween. For example, see FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,431, to Wilson et al, wherein the rolled edge 78 of the capsule 68 seals against the sealing member 98 to define the output chamber 100.
It is also known to provide pressure relief means for the aforementioned output chamber of the propellant storage construction. For example, see FIG. 4 of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,583, to Miller et al, wherein a relief valve means 180 is provided for the output chamber 152 and see FIG. 3 of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,431, to Wilson et al, wherein the capsule 68 compresses into the gasket 99 to lift off the rolled edge 78 of the capsule 68 from the sealing member 98 to relieve pressure from the output chamber 100.